1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a holding structure and a portable electronic apparatus, and especially relates to a holding structure using structure to constrain deformation and a portable electronic apparatus with the holding structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As touch technique matures, many current portable electronic apparatuses such as personal digital assistants, tablet computers, smart phones and so on are provided with touch control function. In general, the screen of such apparatus is not large, so images or icons displayed on the screen are small. It is difficult to touch the images or icons precisely only by fingers, which bothers users. Therefore, such apparatus is usually equipped with a touch pen for precise touch operation. In the design for the current products, the touch pen is accommodated by directly inserting into the apparatus casing. The simplest way for holding the touch pen is based on friction force, but the holding effect will decay because of long-term wearing. Therefore, in order to fixedly accommodating the touch pen effectively and for convenience of a user to extract it out or insert it in, in general, a metal spring is disposed in the apparatus casing. The elastic force by the metal spring is used for holding the touch pen to keep it from falling. However, in such structural design, the insertion force and the extraction force are the same, even equip to the force for fixedly folding the touch pen. Under a consideration of extracting out and inserting in easily for users, the elastic force for the extraction and the insertion is not proper to be too large; however, such elastic force may be insufficient for fixing the touch pen. The touch pen may be extracted unexpectedly to be fallen and lost, which is inconvenient to users. In addition, the holding force by the metal spring may decay because of the elasticity fatigue of the metal spring, which makes the above situation worse.